1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of household goods, and more specifically, to a hanging diaper pail.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes a number of laundry and diaper bags, but none of these inventions possesses the unique structural features of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,445 (Fornell, 1956) provides a clothes hamper that is suspended from the bottom of a clothes chute. There is a slit in the bottom of the bag and a zipper in the slit. The bag is suspended on hooks from the four corners of the top of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,585 (Lehrman, 1988) describes a laundry bag and clothes hamper that is suspended from a removable hanger. The bag includes internal partitions so that laundry can be segregated within the bag. It also comprises a casing with a draw cord that can be used as a conventional laundry bag (i.e., not a hanging bag) when the frame around the open top of the bag is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,469 (Banco, 2001) discloses a storage bag with a pocket for a coat hanger. The top of the bag comprises an inverted pocket with a bottom opening for inserting a clothes hanger and a smaller top opening through which the hook of the clothes hanger extends.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,938 (Watkins, 2003) provides an apparatus for holding laundry. The laundry apparatus mounts on a door via a mountable rim that is attached to a mounting plate. The mounting plate in turn is either affixed directly to the door or suspended from the top of the door with an over-the-door bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. D387,929 (Stewart, 1997) depicts a hanging closet hamper with an upper pocket for a clothes hanger with an otherwise rectangular shape. The hanging closet hamper has a slim profile and a bottom zipper.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2010/0224515 (Siegel et al.) describes a combination garment bag, hamper and duffel bag. The invention comprises two sheets of flexible web material that are at least partially sewn together along their peripheral edges. The top end of the invention is closed, and the bottom end of the invention is open. The open bottom end has a closure means, such as a zipper, to prevent clothes from falling out. The closed top end has an aperture for receiving the hook end of a clothes hanger. The invention further comprises a handle strap for carrying the bag (when it is full) to a laundry cleaning facility.